The Past revisited
by ktp
Summary: Joey meets up with someone from her past whilst back in boston- joey/wilder . okay i totally re-did the first 2 chapters. i felt much of the first chapter didnt really have much relevance, so i scraped it!.
1. Wilder Life

Chapter 2: Interpurpted  
  
Sophie Potter got a "C". A "C", she'd never gotten anything below an "B" in her life! This wasn't happening to her, she wasn't going to take this siting down, no. She was going to march right up to her professors office and tell him exactly what she thought of his marking abilities.  
  
Arriving in a fit of rage at her lit. professor's office, not bothering to knock, Sophie slammed open the door only to come face to face with.her mother! And dean Wilder! Half-dressed and oblivious to the world around them. This was too much for her to handle. First she got a C, now she found out her mother was doing her Lit professor! The least she could have done was make sure Sophie got good grades!!!!! Sophie couldn't hide her shock and was unfortunate enough to make her presence in the room known before she could discretely leave.  
  
"Hi, yeah, um Sophie.is there anything I can um, do for you?" stumbled Wilder, in an attempt to not show his utter embarrassment of the situation at hand.  
  
"No, its okay sir, I think you've done quite enough already, I'll just be going now. I'll see you later, MUM." Sophie managed to say this without even cracking a smile on her face. She was quite impressed, with both her mother and herself. Okay, maybe she was just a little annoyed and shocked at her mother too, after all, hello, he's her teacher! Sophie just couldn't contain herself any longer. Walking back down the hall she had just processed, she broke down in a fit of laughter. The absurd-ness of the situation just got the better of her. Joey Potter, her mother, the worlds most unlikely candidate to anything that was not thoroughly thought out, planned, analysed and over analysed, was screwing her teacher, of all people! How do they even know each other?  
  
Meanwhile, back in Wilder's office, Joey and Wilder hadn't moved, dumbfounded by recent events. For once Joey hadn't attempted to figure out her intentions with David, instead following her gut feeling, she wanted him, and he wanted her, but look where it had gotten her. Now not only did she have to figure out what she and David where but she had to explain all that to her daughter, of whom she was afraid would understand all too well.  
  
David, that is Professor Wilder, was the first one to come back to the land of the living. David had known things were going to get interesting with his "relationship" with Joey when Sophie inevitably discovered why in fact her mother was still in Boston. Joey had basically taken up residence in David's home for the past month, they had spent every night together since "that" afternoon. One aspect about Joey had changed David noted, it seemed she was finally listening to that little voice inside her head, throwing rational thoughts out the window.  
  
"So.what now?" mumbled David, unsure of where he now stood.  
  
"Well I'm all up for picking up from when we got interupted!" Joey replied with a devilish grin on her face, before taking David's mouth in her own, once more devouring him. 


	2. Interupted

Chapter 2: Interpurpted  
  
Sophie Potter got a "C". A "C", she'd never gotten anything below an "B" in her life! This wasn't happening to her, she wasn't going to take this siting down, no. She was going to march right up to her professors office and tell him exactly what she thought of his marking abilities.  
  
Arriving in a fit of rage at her lit. professor's office, not bothering to knock, Sophie slammed open the door only to come face to face with.her mother! And dean Wilder! Half-dressed and oblivious to the world around them. This was too much for her to handle. First she got a C, now she found out her mother was doing her Lit professor! The least she could have done was make sure Sophie got good grades!!!!! Sophie couldn't hide her shock and was unfortunate enough to make her presence in the room known before she could discretely leave.  
  
"Hi, yeah, um Sophie.is there anything I can um, do for you?" stumbled Wilder, in an attempt to not show his utter embarrassment of the situation at hand.  
  
"No, its okay sir, I think you've done quite enough already, I'll just be going now. I'll see you later, MUM." Sophie managed to say this without even cracking a smile on her face. She was quite impressed, with both her mother and herself. Okay, maybe she was just a little annoyed and shocked at her mother too, after all, hello, he's her teacher! Sophie just couldn't contain herself any longer. Walking back down the hall she had just processed, she broke down in a fit of laughter. The absurd-ness of the situation just got the better of her. Joey Potter, her mother, the worlds most unlikely candidate to anything that was not thoroughly thought out, planned, analysed and over analysed, was screwing her teacher, of all people! How do they even know each other?  
  
Meanwhile, back in Wilder's office, Joey and Wilder hadn't moved, dumbfounded by recent events. For once Joey hadn't attempted to figure out her intentions with David, instead following her gut feeling, she wanted him, and he wanted her, but look where it had gotten her. Now not only did she have to figure out what she and David where but she had to explain all that to her daughter, of whom she was afraid would understand all too well.  
  
David, that is Professor Wilder, was the first one to come back to the land of the living. David had known things were going to get interesting with his "relationship" with Joey when Sophie inevitably discovered why in fact her mother was still in Boston. Joey had basically taken up residence in David's home for the past month, they had spent every night together since "that" afternoon. One aspect about Joey had changed David noted, it seemed she was finally listening to that little voice inside her head, throwing rational thoughts out the window.  
  
"So.what now?" mumbled David, unsure of where he now stood.  
  
"Well I'm all up for picking up from when we got interupted!" Joey replied with a devilish grin on her face, before taking David's mouth in her own, once more devouring him. 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
Sophie didn't know where she was going. After that little scene she had encountered she just couldn't stay still. Every time she stopped doing something her overactive imagination took flight envisioning what her mother and her teacher were doing that very instant. So she left her room, and started walking, not knowing where she was headed but just needing to clear her head.  
  
Initially Sophie had tried to convince herself that is was no big deal, so what if her mother was doing her lit. professor, so what is her mother had a more active sex life than herself? These however were not the questions that plagued her the most. What Sophie was dying to know was how her mother had gotten to be so friendly with Prof. Wilder.  
  
Her mother had attended Worthington herself, but what were the chances that Wilder had been at Worthington twenty years ago? Even if he was , who's to say he and her mother would have ever known each other? With the hundreds of lecturers the probability of Wilder teaching her mother was slim, but not impossible. So even if say Joey and Wilder had been student and teacher, it didn't explain their current relationship. Sure one couldn't rule out the possibility of a teacher/student affair, but this was her mother she was talking about, Joey Potter, the woman who over analysed everything.or so Sophie thought.  
  
Sophie had to figure this out, or it would plague her forever, or at least until she could pry the truth out of her mother, but who knew when that would happen. There was only one place she could think of, the one place that held potential answers, the library. Being very much a Nancy Drew at heart, Sophie went to investigate, starting with 2002, her mother's freshman year at Worthington.  
  
She'd found it! Or at least a proof, linking Joey Potter and Prof. Some author called Lamar. It had been the last thing she had looked at, an obscure journal published in 2002, predominantly about Lamar, and there in black and white was a dedication, from Professor David Wilder to blah, bah, blah and..Joey Potter. This proven Joey Potter and David Wilder more than just knew each other. Her mother had made a large enough impression in her professor that she was personally thanked with regards to her work on the project. A project! That meant Joey and Wilder would have spent many hours together, perhaps alone, and late at night. Sophie could see it now, a cold winters night, howling wind outside, Joey and Wilder sheltered inside, alone, around a fire. Joey says something, probably full of sarcasm, Wilder mocks offense, playfully slaps Joey in an attempt to gain revenge for Joey's words. Joey fights back, resulting in her and Wilder in a giant playful fight. Joey and Wilder now seem to have landed on top of each other, mouths only inches apart. Wilder's eyes linger on Joey's lips, as do Joey's on Wilder's. Simultaneously, Joey and Wilder come together for an earth-shattering kiss, only stopping to come up for air, then going at it again, becoming more intense as the seconds go by. Somehow David's hands have made their way under Joey's shirt, and now draw t up above her head, tossing it carelessly aside, into the darkness....Whoa! Sophie finally snapped out of it, she knew she had an overactive imagination, but it had never gotten the better of her quite like that before. Despite that fact that it was her mother she had envisaged it was kind of romantic.  
  
Whilst Sophie doubted very much that her imagings were anything close to actual events, she at least know how they had initially met, and become "friends". Now maybe she would be able so sleep.if only she could get that image of her mother and Wilder, half naked, out of her head. 


End file.
